


Hidden Scars

by nazangel



Series: Batfamily ABO Week 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce Wayne Feels, Bruce Wayne Loves Children, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, Off-Screen Miscarriage, Omega Bruce Wayne, batkids taking care of batdad, his kids give him one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Jason brought Damian to Gotham months ago and Bruce still hasn't said anything about introducing him to the world. The batkids hold a little intervention on his behalf.It doesn't go the way they planned, not at all.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Series: Batfamily ABO Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681312
Comments: 12
Kudos: 464
Collections: Batfamily AlphaBetaOmega Week





	Hidden Scars

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Talk of past physical assault and miscarriage. Assault was not between a couple.

"So, we're doing this?" asked Stephanie

"Oh yeah," said Jason, "This has been long overdue. I came back with Damian months ago and he still hasn't introduced him to the world as his son. It's messing with Damian,"

"Bruce needs a bit of a push," said Dick, "You know how he gets,"

"And he can't ignore all of us," said Tim

"How?" asked Cassandra

"We corner him in his study when Alfred takes Damian to the store and force him to talk about his plans for Damian. That way at least he can't ignore the issue," said Jason

"I mean I wouldn't say he's been completely ignoring Damian. He spends time with him. He just doesn't say anything about how they're handling the situation," said Tim

"Maybe he doesn't want to admit he sent a kid away," muttered Jason, his Alpha growl leaking into his words

"Come on guys," said Stephanie, "That's a bit harsh. We don't know what happened,"

"He gave a kid up and won't explain why. That's pretty obvious," said Jason

"Which is why," Cut in Dick, using his position as head Alpha to get everyone to quiet down, "We're going to talk to him,"

"He's scared," said Cassandra

"Being scared doesn't give him a free pass from responsibility," said Jason

Cass didn't say anything to that.

"So we're doing this," said Stephanie

Slowly everyone nodded their agreement.

xxx

Three days later, they finally got their chance. Alfred had taken Damian to get some summer clothes to match the changing season. Dick stood with the rest of his siblings and one not-sibling-but-still-sibling in front of Bruce's study.

"Alright," he told them, "Here we go,"

Bruce was sitting in his chair, a few papers spread out in front of him. He looked up when they came in, giving them a small tired smile and Dick almost felt bad for doing this.

Almost.

"Hey," he said, "Something you need to talk about?"

"Yeah," said Dick, glancing sideways at his siblings

"Okay...?" said Bruce, "Take a seat then,"

"Nah," said Jason, "We're good, B,"

"Okay," said Bruce, coming to lean at the front of his desk, "What's this about?"

"Damian," said Jason

The smile slipped off Bruce's face, "Oh?"

"Yeah," said Tim, "You've been a little vague about what you're going to do with him,"

"It's being handled," said Bruce, "Anything else?"

"You gotta give us something more Bruce," said Stephanie

"Like I said-"

"Yeah, not good enough Bruce," said Jason, "You've been avoiding this. You haven't said anything about how you're going to introduce him to the world while it took you very little time to make a statement about the rest of us,"

Bruce stayed silent.

"Is it because you carried him yourself and then gave him up? Are you ashamed of that? Because that's not an excuse.," said Jason, "Also, what made you think that was a good idea? Giving him to the League?"

Nothing. No reaction.

"Dad?" whispered Cass, voice laced with a little bit of fear.

That got Dick's attention. If Cass could see something wrong, something was wrong.

"Bruce?" asked Dick, "Bruce, what's going on?"

Bruce took a deep breath, "It's complicated,"

"Well un-complicate it," said Jason harshly

"He's twelve years younger than you," he said, looking at Dick, "Don't you think you would have noticed?"

Dick's eyes widened, "I don't remember you being pregnant,"

"Are you saying that he's not yours cause that's a load of bullshit,"

"Jason-" started Stephanie but Bruce was already moving. He went to his desk took out a file and handed it to Jason, everyone gathered around their brother to see what was going on.

Dick as shorter then Jason and couldn't exactly get a good look from behind Tim, Cass and Steph but he saw the moment both his brothers lost colour in their faces.

"What?" whispered Jason

"What is it?" asked Dick

Tim took the file from Jason and looked at Bruce, "This says you can't have kids. And that you had a miscarriage...when you were seventeen,"

"Bruce?" whispered Stephanie, "What is this?"

"You were seven months pregnant," said Tim, "And there are a lot more injuries here. Bruce, what happened?"

"Dad?" asked Cass

"My last year of high school," said Bruce, "I got pregnant. The Alpha and I had been dating for two years. I loved him. I was happy with him. And when I got pregnant, it threw us for a loop for a while but we figured it out. His mom was supportive and Alfred was disappointed but he was supportive too. In the end, we decided that I would take some time off between school and college. I had a skipped a grade earlier which meant it wouldn't be too much of an issue in the first place,"

Bruce took a deep breath, "We were good, everything was good,"

"Then?" asked Stephanie

Bruce gave a little laugh and Dick flinched from how hysterical it sounded.

"We went out for a drive and our car was stopped around the Narrows. It wasn't really unheard of, people would stop cars that seemed like they had rich people inside and ask for money. That's what he thought was happening. We both had cash and some jewelry on us and we were ready to just give it over,"

Bruce was pacing now, his movements becoming erratic. No one made any move to stop him.

"They pulled us out of the car. They were so angry. I don't know what exactly they were angry at, maybe just the way their life was, maybe they needed someone to take it out on. They had a bat and they beat both of us. Six or seven of them I think. I don't know what happened exactly. I blacked out. I woke up in a hospital bed,"

There were tears in his eyes now. Tim carefully reached out to him but he just avoided the touch and continued his pacing.

"They told me I'd lost her, my little girl. My little Georgia Martha,"

He looked at them with shining eyes, "I was going to name her that. Georgia Martha,"

"Bruce," whispered Dick, his heart aching for the omega

"They told me her father was in a coma. He woke up two months later and we tried, you know. We tried a lot to be there for each other but it was too painful and we were so young. It just didn't work,"

He let out another little laugh.

"You know, I didn't think I would have any other kids and then you all happened and I was happy and then Jason here died and came back with that little boy in tow,"

"I can't have kids. I have heats and I have my cycle and they both hurt like a _bitch_ ," said Bruce, barely above a whisper, looking like he was about to be sick, "But I can't have kids and there's a little boy wearing my scent walking around this place,"

Dick wanted to say something, anything but all words seemed to have left him. His siblings seemed to be having the same problem because they all watched the older man while standing very still.

"Not to mention people _know_ I can't have kids," said Bruce, carding a hand through his hair and frantically walking around the room, "There was a trial and sure it was sealed because we were minors but still there were people there. Doctors, police officers, lawyers, judges. I've _told_ people about my condition and sure I could say that I went through treatment, _and_ that would need fake papers and reports, but then why would I talk about not being able to have kids when I already had a kid,"

Bruce's voice kept getting higher, and his words sped up the more he talked.

"Also, where was this kid? I could say that he usually lived with his Alpha but then why should I go through the trouble of having extensive treatment to have a child just to not have them live with me. Not to mention, said Alpha would be expected to be someone close with me and Talia isn't going to be much help with that. I could say someone stole my eggs but that would put Talia in a bad light and Damian isn't going to like that. Not to mention, with the media's obsession with our family, any of these scenarios could put Damian in a bad position, especially with Talia not being able to be here,"

He finally stopped and turned to look at them.

"I don't know what to do," he said, shrugging and helplessly waving his hands around, "I don't know where to go with this, I really just don't know,"

He gestured to all of them, "So if you kids came up with some brilliant idea while planning this little intervention, I'm open!"

"Bruce," whispered Tim, "Bruce-

But Bruce just shook his head, "I need some fresh air,"

With that, he quickly walked out of the room, his footsteps going toward the gardens.

"That was unexpected," said Stephanie

"We fucked up," said Tim

"No," said Jason, throwing the file on the desk, "I fucked up. I shouldn't have pushed like that,"

"We all backed you, Jay," said Dick, still feeling it a little shaken up from the whole thing. He had never seen Bruce like that.

"Fix it," said Cass

"Yeah," said Tim, "We're going to fix it,"

xxx

Bruce was curled up in his room when he heard the knock on his door. His kids weren't masking their scent and for a second he wanted to send them away but then he figured he's avoided them enough. He had to talk to them eventually, preferably before dinner. Alfred could keep Damian oblivious for only so long.

"Come in," he called out

His kids came in one by one, Tim at the head and Cass at the back.

He should probably get up but he was having a hard time getting himself to move from the pile of blankets he had arranged around himself.

"Can we come up?" asked Dick

"Yeah," he murmured, "Come on,"

They neatly arranged themselves around him, doing their best not to disturb any of the blankets around him. Tim ended up on his right and Cass on his left. The other three took their place so he had a semi-circle of young adults around him.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have-

"No Bruce," said Dick, "We're sorry. There were better ways to ask for answers,"

"Still," he said, "I should have explained it without having an outburst like that,"

Cass carefully leaned against him and said, "Stressed,"

"She's right, B," said Jason, "You were stressed. A good outburst is healthy once in a while. You used to tell me that,"

Bruce chuckled, "Yeah I guess,"

"We came up with a solution though," said Tim, pulling out papers from seemingly nowhere.

Bruce felt guilt churn in his stomach, "I'm sorry for what I said, you didn't have to-"

"Oh shush Boss," said Stephanie, "it's pretty simple. Can't believe you didn't think of it,"

"Stephanie," Tim warned

"Just saying," said Stephanie and Jason snorted

Bruce smiled, "What is it?"

"When you said that thing about someone stealing your eggs I figured we could go with that but blame it on Damian's grandfather. No one would expect us to tell them their name, especially if we make it sound like Damian's Alpha didn't have a choice either. I mean it's not too far away from the truth, right? We all know Ra's drugged you that one time which corresponds with Damian 's age- and I have a hard time believing Talia was in on that. She cares about you,"

"So," said Dick, "We tell them Damian has an insane grandpa who wanted a grandchild with good genes and decided that his Alpha child and you would make a perfect baby and made it happen. You were kidnapped -much easier to fake- and Batman found you-"

"Which will make people automatically assume it was another crazy person doing experiments," added Jason, "Not that they'll be off,"

"Exactly," said Dick, "The Alpha didn't realize that the eggs that they fertilized were from someone unwilling, that story can be fine-tuned a little, we're sure Talia will go with it, it's not far from the truth anyway,"

"See," said Stephanie, "The issue is solved. You can relax,"

Bruce shook his head in amazement, "Wow. I can't believe I didn't think of Ra's,"

"It's alright," said Stephanie, "You were stressed,"

Bruce winced, "I'm so-

"If you say sorry one more time," said Jason, "Stop apologizing Bruce,"

Bruce felt fondness bubbling in his chest as he looked at every one of his children.

"I love you all so much," he whispered

They smiled back at him murmuring the words back.

"Hey Bruce," said Tim, "If you don't mind me asking, you said something about your heat and cycle hurting. What did you mean?"

Bruce thought of the best way to word his answer, "I still need to go through my heat but the scars make it hard on my body. I take suppressants but the doctors still make me have at least three heats a year to stay healthy. They said they would lessen them as I got older but for now, I'm stuck with the whole thing,"

"Damn," said Stephanie as Cass snuggled closer

"You know, B," said Dick, "You should talk to us. We're all pack and while we're your kids, we're not all actually kids anymore. You can talk to us about things that are bothering you. Not to mention you have actual adults in this pack too. Talk to them, talk to us. Don't bottle it up,"

Bruce smiled at his eldest, "I'll try. Thanks,"

"Also," said Tim, "You're going to have to talk to Damian. You don't have to tell him everything but you gotta tell him something. He knows what the League is like, just simplify everything. Let him know you didn't give him up. That's all he really wants to know. Needs to know,"

Bruce sighed. Tim was right of course. Damian deserved to know that he had never been unwanted, he just hadn't been _known._

"Yeah," he said, "Yeah. I'll do that,"

Dick grinned, "Group hug!"

His kids all jumped on him and Bruce could safely put this moment in the top ten of his life.

xxx

Bruce found Damian later, sitting in his room and reading a book.

He sat up straight as soon as he noticed him standing at the door.

"Father," he said, "Is there something you need?"

"I wanted to talk to you," said Bruce, "May I sit with you?"

"You may," he said

Bruce went and sat beside him on the bed.

"I'm going to get to the point here," said Bruce, "I know you think that I gave you up to the League but it didn't happen like that,"

"Oh?"

"I can't have children," said Bruce, "Something happened when I was seventeen that rendered me unable to carry a child,"

Damian's eyes widened. The boy was smart and knew everything there was to know about the League's technology. Bruce could pinpoint the exact moment when he realized what had been done to both him and Bruce.

"I see," he said voice barely above a whisper, "Did Mother...?"

"I don't think so," said Bruce, "She has a good heart. I can't see her hurting either of us like that. I'm thinking that she probably didn't know at first and then she couldn't risk letting either of us know,"

"Ah," he said, "And now that grandfather has basically lost his mind, she wanted to make sure I wasn't anywhere close by,"

"That's what we're thinking," said Bruce

"We?" asked Damian, looking a little curious, "Have you been discussing me with the others?"

"You're siblings held a little intervention on your behalf. Told me I should explain a few things to you. Make sure you know that you're wanted here,"

"Am I?" asked Damian, looking up at him with hopeful eyes

"Oh Sweetheart," said Bruce, "Can I hug you?"

Damian nodded and Bruce pulled him close, tucking the little pup under his chin.

"You are a surprise, Damian," Bruce told him, "But then all my children were in one way or the other. The only difference with you is that you are my biological child. You have a place in my heart already and I can feel myself accepting you as Pack,"

"Really?" asked Damian

"Yes," said Bruce, "You know, I've already added one of your sweaters to the little nest on my bed,"

"Oh!" said Damian, sitting up straight, "Is that where my grey one went? I was wondering,"

Bruce smiled at him sheepishly, "Yes. Sorry about that. I should have asked,"

"It's alright Father," he said, "Maybe we could replace it every once in a while so I can keep wearing all of them,"

Bruce's heart could have burst from happiness right then, "Yes, I would like that,"

After a little while, the little pup raised his head again.

"I am glad that I get to be here, Father," said Damian

"Me too, son," murmured Bruce, giving his hair a kiss, "Me too,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Comments and Kudos are appreciated


End file.
